Timmy Phantom Rewrite!
by Linzerj
Summary: This is the new version of bodiechan's original Timmy Phantom! Timmy wishes for a ghost portal and turns into a halfa, but everything might not be as good as it seems... Rated K plus to be safe. Post PP. Pre FOB. A little romance. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!
1. The beginning

Hello everyone! I want to say, first off, I know there are already stories named Timmy Phantom. But that's why it's called this! An author here, bodiechan, was writing this, but has not continued due to lack of interest. So, we came to an agreement. I can write it! Yeehaw! For those of you that read the original Timmy Phantom, you'll notice that I changed it from script to story. That is because...well, I can't write script for my life. I've tried and failed miserably.

Okay, enough talk! Here is the new Timmy Phantom!

I own nothing, not even the idea. Butch Hartman owns DP and FOP. bodiechan owns the idea.

* * *

Timmy Phantom

In a dark room, a ten-year-old boy with shaggy brown hair, midnight-blue eyes, and small buck teeth was sitting on the seat of his dark blue jeans. His name was Timmy Turner. The TV screen illuminated his face and turned his faded pink shirt and baseball cap into a bright pink. He was watching Ember McLain on the TV.

"Who do you love?!" the ghost pop star shouted to the fans. Then a white haired boy in a black HAZMAT suit with a white collar, belt, boots, and gloves knocked her off the stage, neon-green eyes glowing darkly, with a white aura surrounding him. "Take that, Ember McLAME!!!"

"All right, Danny!" the boy shouted. Then two creatures appeared above Timmy's head. The female had rose-pink eyes and swirly pink hair. She had on a yellow shirt and black pants, and had light blue wings, a golden crown floating over her head, and a star-tipped wand. The male had bright green eyes like the teen's on TV, only they weren't glowing. His hair was the same bright green as his eyes, and it was in a style just like Timmy's. He wore a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black pants. He also had light blue wings, a floating golden crown, and a star-tipped wand. Their names were Wanda and Cosmo, and they were Timmy's fairy godparents.

"Hey, Timmy!" Cosmo said cheerily.

Wanda looked at the TV worriedly. "What're you watching, sport?" she asked nervously.

"Only the best show in the world, Danny Phantom!!" Timmy said excitedly. They continued to watch Danny and Ember battle it out on the screen.

"Er…" Wanda said.

"Isn't it great?!" Timmy pressed.

"There's a lot of violence…" Wanda began.

"That's what makes it so cool!" Timmy interrupted. He turned to face Cosmo and Wanda. "Danny Phantom is the greatest! His parents are ghost-hunters, and Danny has ghost powers to help rid the world of evil! In fact, I wish–"

"Timmy, no!" Wanda interrupted quickly. But Cosmo, being the idiot that he is, didn't share his wife's worry.

"Go ahead, Timmy!" he encouraged.

Jumping into the air, Timmy cried, "I wish I had ghost powers like Danny Phantom!"

Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up into a bright yellow. Wanda closed her eyes, afraid of what might happen. A large magic dust cloud filled the air with a loud _POOF!!!_ But when it clears, everything is still the same.

"…Did it work?" Timmy asked.

"Uh…" Cosmo and Wanda said, exchanging glances. Da Rules, a large, magic, purple book appeared in front of them. Da Rules are used by fairy godparents as a guide to what their godchildren can and can't wish for.

"Da Rules say our magic can't interfere with paranormal activity," Wanda informed Timmy, poofing Da Rules away.

"So?" Timmy asked.

"That means ghosts," Wanda said blandly.

"So?" Timmy asked again.

"_So,_ it means we can't give you ghost powers!" Wanda told Timmy sternly.

"So?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

"WHAT?!" Timmy exploded. "There must be some other way!!"

"How did that kid get his powers?" Cosmo cut in. "_He_ didn't wish for them, did he?"

"No…" Timmy said slowly. "That's it! He had a ghost portal!"

"A go-shmortal?" Cosmo repeated. "How's that gonna help us?"

Wanda shook her head and sighed as Timmy explained it to Cosmo. "No Cosmo, a ghost portal! A portal between the ghost zone and the human world. He went inside and pressed the 'on' button, and then he got ghost powers!"

"Ooh, I know where this is going!" Cosmo said.

"I wish I had a ghost portal like Danny Phantom!" Timmy cried.

Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up again. Wanda shuts her eyes, afraid of what the result would be. Another magic dust cloud fills the room with a _POOF_, but after it clears, a ghost portal is in the room, but turned off.

"It worked! Cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I don't know, sweetie..." Wanda began, but Timmy interrupted her with another wish.

"Now, I wish I was wearing these clothes!" Timmy said, pointing to a picture of Danny Fenton in the suit he wore when walking into the portal.

Another poof, and Timmy is now in a suit identical to the one in the picture.

"Why'd ya do that, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Because, Danny Phantom only looks that way 'cause it's the opposite of his human colors! Oh, wait…"

Timmy ran over to his bedside table and drew something on a piece of paper. He peeled the Phantom emblem off his jumpsuit and stuck the drawing on. He turned around to show Cosmo and Wanda what it is. It is a big, pink and green letter T.

"'T' for toothpaste!" Cosmo said, pointing at it.

"Cosmo..." Wanda sighed, shaking her head.

"Or is it for tapioca? Or crab-cakes? Or tomato? Wait, tomato doesn't start with T…" Cosmo blabbered on.

"Timmy, wait," Wanda said, ignoring her husband. She raised her wand and poofed Timmy's hat white.

"Huh?" Timmy said, looking at it.

"Well, you can't run around the ghost zone wearing a black suit and a green hat!" Wanda told him.

"Green?" Timmy asked, confused.

Wanda sighed. "The opposite of pink is green, Timmy," she informed him.

"Oh," Timmy said. "Why can't I?"

"It clashes! C'mon, everybody knows that!" Cosmo said dissmissivly.

"Okay..." Timmy said nervously, turning to the portal. "I'm going in!" As he walked towards it, he began singing his own song to the tune of Danny Phantom's theme song;

"I'm a Phantom, Timmy Phantom. Ye-heah! I, Timmy Phantom, wasn't even a teen, when my godfolks made a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. I'm gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm Timmy Phantom! When it didn't quite work, my godfolks, they just quit. But then I took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash, everything just changed — my molecules got all re-arranged! Phantom, Phantom! When I first woke up, I re-alized, I had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. I can walk through walls, disappear, and fly. I am much more unique than the other guys! It is now that I know what I have to do: I have to stop all the ghosts from comin' through. I'm here to fight for me and you! I'm gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm Timmy Phantom, gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm Timmy Phantom, gonna catch 'em all 'cause I'm: TIMMY PHANTOM! Yee-heah!"

* * *

I took the dialouge from bodiechan's original version. I'll update as soon as possible. I have to go, and tomorrow is school again...ugh. I _might_ be able to get up another chapter; _might_. No guarentees. If not tonight, then maybe sometime this week, but definetly by next weekend. Okay, well...bye! And please review!


	2. Timmy Phantom!

Chapter two of the epic re-write! And, bodiechan, if you're reading this, I hope you like it!

* * *

Timmy glanced around inside the portal, then focused in on the control panel. The green on button was right there. All he had to do was press it and he would become Timmy Phantom. He took a deep breath and pressed it...

Cosmo and Wanda floated outside. Wanda was about to ask Timmy how he was doing when the portal lit up. They gasped as it began to charge.

Inside, Timmy looked around at the lights, decided it wasn't worth it anymore and tried to make a break for it, but it was too late. It activated in a bright flash of green. A jolt of electricity and ectoplasm hit Timmy. It hurt...!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy screamed in agony.

"TIMMY!!" Cosmo and Wanda cried. The flash died, and the portal was now filled with a swirling green mist. Out stumbled a small, ten-year old child. He had white hair and a black hat. He had a white belt, a white collar, a white boots, and white gloves on a black jumpsuit. On the chest of the suit was a large pink-and-green T. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep, glowing purple.

"T-Timmy?" Wanda asked nervously. The boy nodded.

"Guys? D-did it work?" Timmy asked feebly. He looked down at himself; the color of his suit had been flip-flopped. Wanda conjured up a mirror, and Timmy looked at himself. Black suit with white belt, collar, boots, and gloves. Pink-and-green T on his chest. White aura. Black hat. White hair. Glowing violet eyes.

"Aw, I wanted green eyes like Danny," Timmy complained after seeing is eyes were a twilight-purple.

"Hey, ya get what ya get!" Cosmo said. Timmy sighed. Then he noticed something. "Uh, guys, are you floating up or something?"

"No..."

Timmy looked down and saw he was going through the floor. "Ah!" Cosmo flew down, grabbed him, and pulled him up. His intangible legs instantly became tangible again.

"Few," Timmy breathed in relief. He turned to the window. It was a beautiful night, a full moon glowing with the stars. "Hey guys, up for a midnight flight?"

-----

"WOOHOO!!" Timmy cried, doing a loop-de-loop, ghost tail streaming behind him. Following him were two bats, one pink and one green, aka Cosmo and Wanda.

"This is great! If only I had thought to wish for this a long time ago!" Timmy cried, swooping over the Tang house. Down below, Trixie Tang, Timmy's love, was sitting out back with her dad, who had fallen alseep.

Looking up, she saw Timmy soaring through the air. Of course, she didn't know it was Timmy, but still...he was _cute_.

Up high in the sky, Timmy was flying gracefully when a blue mist came from his mouth. "My ghost sense? Cool! I mean, crud!" Whipping around, he saw a ghost he'd only seen on TV: Skulker.

"Hello, new ghost child," the metallic ghost said. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to hang your pelt on my wall."

"Ew, that is just sick and wrong," Timmy said. He concentrated his energy into his fist, and aimed at Skulker. A purple ray shot from it, blasting back the ghost hunter.

"I'm outta here!" Timmy cried. He took off with Cosmo and Wanda following, turning invisible along the way. He activated intangibility and phased throught his bedroom wall, and landed.

"Timmy, change back, quick!" Wanda urged as she and Cosmo turned into goldfish in the bowl.

"I'll try!" Timmy promised. I mean, he already was pretty good with his other powers, right? The small boy thought,_ change back, change back, change back!_ A light blue ring appeared around his waist, and in a flash, Timmy Phantom was gone, and Timmy Turner stood in his small, room. Walking towards the new ghost portal, he shut it down so no more ghosts could get out.

"I probably could've done that sooner..." Timmy muttered under his breath. He shrugged and slipped into bed, unaware that Skulker had still been watching his every move.

* * *

How was that? Was it good, bad, suckish, OK, awesometastical, or horrific? Please tell me! And no matter how bad this gets, I swear that I will keep on going! I will not give up! You'll never take me alive, coppers!

Okay, well, thanks so much for reading! Hope you like it, especially you, bodiechan! BYE!!!


	3. Meeting Team Phantom

Yay! Another Chapter! And I apologize in advance for any period of slow updating with this story or any other story I have. Sometimes I become a brain-dead cabbage, and I can't think of anything at _all._ Or everyone's 'pal' Writer's Block decides to drop in.

Okay, so, now, onward and upward! Or just onward...whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Timmy was once again glued to the TV screen. He was in ghost form, intently watching Danny. When the halfa went to battle Skulker, Timmy imitated the moved. Of course, he didn't shoot anything; most of the time, anyway.

Wanda and Cosmo appeared overhead. "Hey, sport-" she was cut off by Timmy jumping into the air and doing a roundhouse kick. Luckily it missed the fairies. "Sport!" Wanda cried. Timmy stopped and looked at the pink-haired fairy. "Oh, sorry Wanda," he apologized.

"It's fine. But, hey, do you want to learn from him?" she asked. Timmy gave her a curious look. "How can I do that?"

"Hello! We _are _fairy godparents, who have the power to grant almost any wish of yours," Cosmo said, pointing out the obvious. Timmy smacked himself. "Duh." He turned to the portal. "Since Skulker, who is from Danny Phantom, came out of here, I wonder..."

"Timmy, what are you thinking now?" Wanda asked. Timmy smiled. "I'm thinking-"

"Wait, you can think?" Cosmo asked. He began to laugh, but was silenced by hard glares from Wanda and Timmy. "Ha ha...oh, you were serious?"

"Anyway," Timmy went on with a final glare at Cosmo, "I'm thinking that this portal can lead me into Danny's world!"

"Genius!" Wanda chimed in. "That explians how Skulker got here!"

"Yeah, but couldn't it bend the space-time continum?" Cosmo asked thoughtfully. Timmy and Wanda stared at him in disbelief. "Uh..."

Cosmo looked at them. "Huh? What'd I say?" Wanda sighed. "If only your attention span was bigger."

"C'mon, guys, there's not a moment to waste!" Timmy cried. He leapt into the portal, and Cosmo and Wanda hesitantly followed.

Meanwhile, Trixie was outside the Turner residence. She got in easily and sneaked right past Vicky, who was _supposed_ to be babysitting Timmy. She had seen that cute ghost boy come this way before...

She saw a cool-looking portal thingy-mabobber. She wondered if she had to go into it to get to wherever the heck that ghost boy was.

She saw a magazine lying around, and picked it up. It was a jumpsuit magazine...weird. She skimmed through it and saw the perfect outfit. It had a white three-quarter sleeve top with slits in the sleeves, and little black gloves. It showed the midriff, and had two pink stripes going up the side, and the edge around the V-neck collar was black. It came with a black mini-skirt and long white leggings that ended a little below the top of a pair of black boots. The leggings were solid black, but the skirt had a pink belt and pink trim on the edges.

She put in an order for it; it was going to be there in two days. Once she had it, she was going into the protal.

----

Timmy flew through the ghost zone. The place really was creepy... shivers passed through his body, but it wasn't cold or his ghost sense. It had to be his freeze power; already, too. He pushed it down, though, when he saw a familiar object - the Specter Speeder. "Guys, hide," he whispered. Cosmo and Wanda instantly became part of his T emblem.

In the Specter Speeder, Danny Fenton rode next to Sam, his Goth girlfriend. His sister Jazz was at the wheel, and next to her sat Valerie, aka the Red Huntress, who had often tried to kill Danny Phantom before the Disasteroid incident. Tucker Foley, the new mayor of Amity Park and Val's boyfriend, sat next to her. On the other side of Danny rode his clone, Danielle Fenton, who was also Dani Phantom. She was living with the Fentons for now, though Danny hadn't told the entire story to everyone.

"Hey, who's that?" Danielle asked as she spotted Timmy. The halfa had stopped and was staring at the Speeder. Jazz shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him before. Danny?"

Danny shook his head. "Never seen him either. Though...he kinda looks like he might be a halfa like me and Dani."

"Alright, all in favor of going, say I," Sam instructed. "I."

"I." "I." "I." Valerie, Jazz, and Dani agreed.

"And all who think this is going to be a complete waste of time, say I," Tucker said dully. "I."

"I," Danny said.

"Well, it's four against two, you're outnumbered," Dani jeered as the Speeder coasted to a stop. The hatch opened, and the ghost kid drifted a little closer.

_Don't tell them a thing,_ Timmy told himself as he drifted closer. He peered in; even Danielle was there. He couldn't help but smile a bit. She was kinda cute...

"Who are you?" the red-head, Jazz, asked. Timmy blinked. "I...uh...I..."

"Are you a half ghost?" Tucker asked suddenly. Sam and Valerie socked him in the arms. "Way to ask, Tuck," Sam said. "Real smooth," Val agreed sarcastically.

Timmy blinked. Well, that narrowed it down. "Well...yeah." Dani gasped. "Really? Cool!" Her older teammates glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Prove it," Danny demanded. Timmy shrugged and drifted into the Speeder. The rings formed around his waist and he was Timmy Turner again.

"Whoa..." Danny, Dani, Jazz, Val, and Sam gaped.

"Kid wasn't kidding," Tuck added.

"I'm Timmy Turner. In ghost form I'm Timmy Pha-"

"Hey!" Danny cut in. "If you're Timmy Phantom, then-"

"Danny!" Jazz cried. "Be nice to the kid! So he has the same ghost name as you! He probably didn't know."

Timmy nodded innocently, bashing his midnight-blue eyes. "Um, I'm kinda lost and I was wondering if you could help me out..."

"Sure," Jazz gave in. "You can stay at our house."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Danny and Dani shrieked. Jazz blinked at their inhospitality. "Well, yeah. We have the room."

"But...er...but...fine," they grumbled in unison. Timmy smiled through his buck teeth. This was going to be great!

* * *

I really do hope you all like it. Sorry for any confusion or whatnot, but this takes place long before Fairly Odd Baby, and a bit after Phantom Planet. Please review!!!! :)


	4. Another Problem

HELLO EVERYONE!! Whew! I'm back! Sorry for the slow updating, but my pals Ghost Writer and Clockwork are now helping me write some of my stories, like Phantoms and Pokemon, and now this one!

Ghost Writer: You don't still have that tangerine citrus fruit of evil non-rhyming-ness, do you?

Me: You mean an **_orange? _**No, I gave it to Clockwork.

Clockwork: (eating orange) Huh?

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!! Well, please ejony this next cahtper and OMG I'm spelling things wrong! Okay, so, please _ENJOY_ this next _CHAPTER!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Trixie looked into the ghost portal thingy. She had on her very cute outfit, and was going to go in.

But..what was she supposed to do? Ah well. Might as well just wing it! She walked into the portal, and looked around the inside. There was the control pannel; ON and OFF. She shrugged and pushed the ON button, then gasped as it lit up. She screamed as she was shocked by electricity...

---

Timmy smiled as the Speeder... well, sped away. Ha! He had actually convinced them into letting him stay with them! Score one for Timmy! Woohoo!! He would've performed the 'In Your Face Dance', but there was no one to go all 'In Your Face' to.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder; it was Dani. She smiled shyly, her sky-blue eyes sparkling. "Hi Timmy! Um... I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna hang out later...?"

Timmy giggled a bit. "Uh, OK, sure!! Where to?"

"We could go to the Nasty Burger for dinner at six," Dani suggested. Pretending like he knew nothing about this world, he asked, "Wouldn't burgers at the Nasty Burger be... well, nasty?"

"Nope! It's actually really good! I can't believe they didn't call it the Tasty Burger," Dani said. "But, so... do you wanna?"

"Sure thing!" Timmy said, smiling. Alright! That's two for Timmy Turner and counting!

---

Trixie gasped as her eyes fluttered open. I mean, who puts the ON/OFF pannel on the inside of a machine anyway?! She stood up wearily, only to shriek again when she looked down. That wasn't the outfit from before on her!! And... was she _glowing_?!

Dashing out of the portal, she looked into the nearest mirror. Her outfit was now black with white and green accents instead of white with black and pink accents. Her raven-black hair was now a flawless white, whiter than snow. She had a faint white aura glowing around her, too. And her eyes... they were no longer that beautiful shade of blue, but an electrifying green. She let out another shriek of horror.

_Omigosh, am I a... a ghost?!_ she thought frantically. _What if I'm stuck like this?! What if I can never go home?!_

She silently wished to be herself again. In a bright flash, a ring appeared around her middle and separated into two, one going up and the other going down. Once they disappeared, she looked back into the mirror. She looked normal again!!

Wait... that could mean only one thing. She had ghost powers like Danny Phantom in that show Danny Phantom!! _OMG!!_ she thought in her head. _I'm so totally awesome!!_

She danced around the room, but then tripped over something on the floor. She fell right into the swirling green vortex of the ghost portal with a startled gasp.

---

Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, was nobody's fool. He was one of the most ruthless and cunning people you could ever meet.

So, of course, when his readings indicated another halfa being made, he simply blamed the faulty technology he had stolen from that idiot Jack Fenton.

And right now, his readings said yet another halfa had just been made.

"Stupid piece of lousy junk..." he muttered. Then he stopped and thought a moment. He figured it wouldn't hurt to check out what was going on, so...

Transforming into his alter ego (hehe, he has an ego) Vlad Plasmius, he flew into his ghost portal and looked around the ghost zone. He followed his weird GPS. It wasn't a global positioning system; this was a ghost position system he had made himself.

Following the coordinates, he came across what appeared to be another portal. He smiled. How wonderfully fascinating...

Then an Asian girl suddenly fell into the ghost zone, and he looked at his readings. Incredible! She was one of the two new halfas!!

"Um, excuse me, miss," he said sweetly. "Might you be in need of assistance?"

"Um... I suppose so," the girl stammered. "W-who are you?"

"I am Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius. The first halfa. And according to my readings, you just so happen to be a halfa too!"

"Uh, um, er, yeah, I am," the girl said. "My name is Trixie Tang. I was following this cute ghost boy and I winded up getting shocked and ended up here..."

"Ah, yes, well, how would you like it if I trained you in your new abilities, Trixie?" Vlad asked, an evil grin on his face.

Now, Trixie had never really watched that much Danny Phantom, so she didn't know he was a bad guy. And thus, she accepted his offer.

"Sure, Vlad. I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Vlad muttered, red eyes glowing an even brighter and more menacing shade of red.

* * *

GASP!! CLIFFIE!!

Ghost Writer: You know, no one says that anymore.

Me: Which one? GASP or CLIFFIE?

Clockwork: Both.

Me: You're checking the right time?

Clockwork: Can you be a normal person?

Me: Depends.

Ghost Writer: On what?

Me: Well, I eat alot of sugar alot! When I have no sugar, I'm not crazy!

Wanda: You're insane, ya know.

Me: Thank you, Wanda!

Clockwork: Please review so Linz will be happy.

Cosmo: BYE PEOPLE!!


	5. A Date? And More Problems

Hey peoples! I'm back with another fab-tastic chapter!!

Clockwork: I don't think 'fab-tastic' is a word.

Me: Well, it's MY word that I made up.

Ghost Writer: Making up words is the sign of a good writer.

Me: Aw, thanks!!

Clockwork: You had a message for them, remember?

Me: Oh, yeah! Well, I know this is set after Phantom Planet, so most of you are probably like, 'Wasn't Vlad in outer space?' Well, yeah, he was, but in this story, I've made him come back after a few months. He's been hiding out in his mansion, waiting to strike back against Danny. There, happy?

Cosmo: I'll never be happy until sliced ham is avaliable from a tube!

Ghost Writer: It is.

Cosmo: Then I'm happy!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, not even the idea. Butch Hartman and bodiechan are the rightfull owners of the stuff in the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Vlad looked down at his new apprentice. She looked very nervous about being there with him in the lab of his mansion. Trixie also seemed nervous about her powers.

"Now, Trixie, can you transform into your ghost self?" Vlad asked. Trixie looked at him. "I... I don't know."

"It's easy, child. Just think of yourself transforming and..." A black ring appeared around the waist of Vlad Masters, splitting into two. When they vanished, he was Vlad Plasmius again, in all his vampire-like ghostness.

"O-okay, I'll try," Trixie said. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to summon up her ghost half. In a flash, a white ring appeared around her waist, and split into two, travelling up and down her body. She looked down, and let out a cry of joy. She did it!

"Very good, Trixie," Vlad said. "Now, what is your ghost name?"

"My ghost name?" Trixie repeated, confused. Vlad sighed. "Yes. It's your... well, your name as a ghost. Like I'm Vlad Masters, and as a ghost I'm Vlad Plasmius."

"Oh, um... I never really thought about that," Trixie admitted. "I could be called Trixie Spectra or Trixie Electra or Electura or something..."

"Go with the first one, Trixie Spectra," Vlad said. Trixie nodded and Vlad grinned evilly. "Now, let's start with those lessons..."

---

Timmy sat across from Dani at the Nasty Burger. The burgers actually were really good there!

Sipping his diet soda, Timmy smiled at Dani. "Ya know, this is kinda fun."

"Yeah, it is..." Dani said dreamily. Then a blue wisp of mist escaped her mouth in a gasp, and a second later a similar wisp came from Timmy's mouth. Suddenly all the hamburgers were lifted up and spun around, until a giant meat monster ghost was towering over the people.

The customers ran screaming from their tables, but Danielle dove under hers and transformed into Dani Phantom, phasing through the table. She looked at Timmy, who was still sitting there.

"You wanna kick some butt or not?" she asked, almost playfully.

Timmy gulped and dove under the table. He was no good at this sort of thing! Usually he'd have Cosmo and Wanda to protect him, but he told them to stay in the fishbowl unless their Timmy Sense went off. Concentrating, he summoned up his ghost half.

In a flash, he went from Timmy Turner to Timmy Phantom. He shot from the table at the meat monster, which he knew was the lunch lady ghost. But she grabbed him with a meaty hand (snicker) and threw him against a wall.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Dani cried, shooting at the meat monster, hand glowing green with ecto-energy. She fired a blast at the lunch lady, which made the meat explode. Timmy went intangible at the last second, and Dani threw up a shield. Then Dani sucked the lunch lady ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

"Nice job," Timmy complemented. Dani smiled and giggled. "Um, thanks."

Then a scream was heard, and suddenly Dani heard Danny's voice through a Fenton Phone in her ear. "_Dani, there's a massive ghost invasion downtown. We have to go see what's causing it. Oh, and bring the Turner kid, Timmy._"

"Eye eye, captian," Dani said. She turned to Timmy. "C'mon! Let's go kick more ghost butt!" And the two halfa's flew towards the ghost invasion center.

* * *

Was it good, bad, awesometastical, or horrific? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Vlad and Trixie?

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAITS, BUT I'VE BEEN SWAMPED!! I cannot BELIEVE I have around 15 stories going at once and more on the way!! O.o

Well, here's the long awaited next chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Danny blasted furiously at the mutant ghost creatures rampaging in the center of Amity Park. Finally he caught sight of Dani flying towards him with Timmy following close behind.

"What took you so long?" Danny demanded, blasting another ghost.

"Blame Timmy!" Dani defended, shooting her own ghost ray at a stray ghost.

"It's not my fault!" Timmy protested. "I'm still new to these powers!"

"Less talking, more blasting!" Danny said, blasting away yet another monster. Dani gasped.

"Wait, Danny, I know these!" she cried. "Aren't they Vlad's?"

Danny's eyes widened, and now that he looked, the mutant ghosts _did_ look like the ones he had seen Vlad use before.

He muttered, "Oh, crap."

---

Vlad smirked at the screen as he watched Danny, Dani, and Timmy fight his ghost mutants. (He was getting the video feed from one of his spy bugs.)

"Trixie! Apprentice!" Vlad called. Trixie walked into the room.

"Yeah?" she asked, clearly bored. Vlad scowled.

"We're going to fight," he said coldly. Trixie blinked.

"Do you think I'm ready? I've barely started using my powers!" she complained. Vlad sighed.

"We're going anyway. It's time I paid an old 'friend' a visit again..."

---

Danny growled as he sucked the last of the stray mutant ghost monsters into the Fenton Thermos. "Finally, that's done with," he grumbled.

"Oh, is it, Daniel?" a voice asked. Danny spun around, as did Timmy and Dani, as Vlad Plasmius and a ghost girl appeared in the air.

"Plasmius," Danny growled. "I should have known you'd try and come back eventually."

"Why yes, Daniel," Vlad said in a mocking tone. "I always did have more power than you, anyway. Oh, and would you like to meet my new apprentice? She's a halfa, too! Her name is Trixie Spectra."

Timmy gaped, and stared at the white-haired girl. "No way..." he gasped. "Trixie?!"

* * *

Yes, it's short, and it's late, I know, and I'm sorry! BUT LOOK!! A CLIFFIE!!!! THAT MEANS ANOTHER UPDATE, AND HOPEFULLY SOON!! HUZZAH!!!

Timmy: Who says 'huzzah' anymore?

Me: I do! Why?

Timmy: ...No reason...

Me: So... hope ya'll enjoyed anyway!! See ya later!


	7. Surrender Or Else!

I'm trying really hard to end this, but sorry for any horridness you find. I kinda stink at writing battle scenes. Well... Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Trixie?!" Timmy asked in disbelief. Trixie balked at her name and his voice and stared at him, then asked, "Timmy?!"

"You know each other?" Danny, Dani, and Vlad asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Timmy and Trixie admitted together.

"How'd you get...? Oh... you went in through the portal... I _knew_ I should have found a way to dismantle it after I went through it myself," Timmy mumbled.

"Wait, so... that _was_ you I was following?!" Trixie gasped. "Aw, man... this is **so** going to ruin my reputation!"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Dani said suddenly. "But we're in the middle of the villian versus hero thing over here!" She gave Trixie a cold glare before turning her attention back to Vlad and Danny.

"Why use her?" Danny was asking. "Is she a replacement for me in your eyes or something?"

"No, but very close, Daniel," Vlad jeered. "I'm using her raw powers to defeat you so that you and Danielle and your friend Timothy never see the light of day again!"

"Um... I'm no genius, but that's not good, right?" Timmy whispered to Dani. Dani whacked him upside the head as Danny's eyes flashed toxic green.

"Forget it, Plasmius!" he countered. "The only one who's going down here is you!" At that, he fired a blast at Plasmius, but the older halfa quickly recovered.

"Apprentice, attack!" Plasmius ordered. Trixie stared at him with wide eyes, then back to the Phantoms and Timmy. She closed her eyes and fired a weak blast at Danielle. However, Dani had more practice, and quickly deflected the blast with a shield.

"Is that the best you got?!" Dani taunted, letting the shield fade. Then she was blasted in the side by a Plasmius clone.

"Apprentice, don't just stand there, attack them!" the original Vlad ordered.

"Trixie, no!" Timmy pleaded. "Don't stay with him, he's using you!!"

Trixie hesitated for a moment, but was then blasted by Dani. The younger halfa retaliated by firing a quick blast her way. Both female halfas glared at one another with hate glittering in their neon eyes.

Meanwhile, Danny held his own against Vlad and his clones. One clone was about to do a sneak attack from behind as Danny froze another one, but Timmy saw it in time.

"Danny, look out!" he called, blasting the clone into a nearby building.

"Thanks, Timmy!" Danny called back. Suddenly, Danny was grabbed around the neck by the original Plasmius, and Trixie had managed to blast Dani into the street below, causing a mini-crater.

"Crap, we're losing," Timmy muttered.

"Timmy, you can wish for something if you want," Wanda whispered from Timmy's T-emblem.

"I don't know what to wish for!" Timmy silently exclaimed to her and Cosmo.

"Wish for burritos," Cosmo said. "I'm hungry."

"So, Daniel, Danielle, and Timothy," Vlad sneered. "Surrender now, and I might spare you...but you three have lost this battle."

He threw Danny into the ground, who landed in a crater of his own next to Dani. Timmy backed - well, floated - away from Vlad as the older halfa advanced on him.

"Well, Timothy? What's it going to be?"

* * *

GASP!! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!! Only a few more chappies...!

Well, see ya'll laters!


	8. The Battle of Epicness

I'm trying really hard to end this, but sorry for any horridness you find. Also, sorry for the lateness of this update. I kinda stink at writing battle scenes. Well... Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Timmy backed/floated away from Plasmius as he continued to advance on him. Trixie watched from the side, her eyes worried and confused.

"Surrender, Timothy," Vlad hissed, "And maybe I'll spare your pathetic existance."

"Get away from me!" Timmy cried, his hands glowing. He shot an ectoblast as Vlad's chest, pushing him back five feet. Timmy turned to flee, but a Vlad-clone appeared in front of him.

"No where to run, no where to hide," a small army of Vlad's hissed as they surrounded Timmy.

Meanwhile, Danny was sitting up, rubbing his head. He looked up at Timmy and tried to fire a blast at Vlad, but then he noticed he was in human form, and he couldn't transform back.

"Well, dang," he grumbled. Then he noticed Trixie, and an idea popped into his head.

"Trixie," he hissed. The young halfa turned on him, a murderous glare in her eyes, and growled, "What?"

"Why'd you join Vlad?" Danny asked. Trixie blinked before replying, "I - I don't know... 'cuz I was confused..."

"Well, look at what you did," Danny snarled, indicating Timmy being surrounded by the Plasmiuses. Trixie gasped as Danny continued, "You put your friend in danger."

"He's not my friend," Trixie snapped. Danielle, who woke up, too, sighed.

"Yeah, but he wants to be your friend," she murmured. Trixie watched the Plasmiuses close in on Timmy.

"I worked for Vlad once, too, Trixie," Dani said. "I got out - so can you."

"It's not too late, Trixie," Danny added. "But it's your choice, in the end."

Trixie looked between them, then back up at Timmy. The Plasmiuses were inches away from the cowering halfa now, who had forgotten about his powers in his panic. Trixie took a deep breath...

And then she fired a ray at the original Plasmius, causing the clones to evaporate.

"What are you doing?" Vlad demanded, turning back to Trixie.

"I'm helping a friend," Trixie shot back before firing another ray at him. She flew up past Timmy and glared at Plasmius.

"I'm not fighting anymore," she snarled, "And I'm sick of this place and these powers. I'm going back to my home, back to the way things are supposed to be! And, by the way, you're a big, fat, jerkfaced fruit loop."

Vlad glared at her, his blood-red eyes glowing dangerously. "You'll regret that choice, girl!" he hissed. A pink ball of energy began to glow in his hand, but then a purple ray shot him in the back, and Timmy floated there, hand smoking.

"Just leave us alone, Plasmius!" Timmy exclaimed.

Vlad glared at him, and shot the younger halfa with one of his rays. Timmy fell and smashed into the street below. Well, actually -

"Ow, watch where you're falling!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, sorry, my bad," Timmy snorted.

"You will regret your choice!" Plasmius snarled at Trixie, his hands beginning to glow...

* * *

GASP, EVIL CLIFFIE OF DOOOOOOOOOM! What happens next? I don't know! But we can all find out in the next chapter! HUZZAH!


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

...Well, sorry if I end up finishing this story stupidly and anti-climactic-like. I sure hope that doesn't happen - though that's happened before. Hehe... Oh, but I might end up leaving you with a weird Dani/Timmy/Trixie triangle thingy at the end. ^^;

But - er - here you go, one of the last (or the last) chapter(s)!

Timmy: Wait, what?

Me: Oh, just on with the story! OH, WAIT! I OWN NOTHING AT ALL, NOT EVEN THE PLOT! THE PLOT IS BODIECHAN'S - DP AND FOP BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN!

Timmy: YOU JUST YELLED IN MY EAR!

Danny: *sigh* Let's just get this over with...

* * *

Chapter 9

_Previously..._

_"You will regret your choice!" Plasmius snarled at Trixie, his hands starting to glow..._

Trixie's hands began to glow, too, and she narrowed her eyes. Plasmius shot a ray at her, but she dodged and sent an energy ball at his chest. He grunted as he was forced into a building.

"Not bad, but - " Plasmius began, but he was cut off as a glowing fishing line twirled around him. Down on the ground, Sam was smirking up at him.

"Eat _this!_" she cried, giving it a tug. Plasmius was thrown into the dirt, and then sucked into a blue light. Across from Sam was a smirking Tucker, holding a Fenton Thermos, which he capped.

"All right!" the techno-geek exclaimed, high-fiving Danny, who had just walked over.

"Nice job, Trixie!" Timmy cried, flashing a buck-toothed smile at the girl. She just gave a nod as Dani came up to Timmy and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Great job!" the halfa clone exclaimed. She turned to Trixie, smiling a small smile. "You too." Trixie simply nodded again.

"Thanks, I guess..." the girl muttered.

"So...er...you're going home now, then?" Danny asked the two.

Timmy nodded. "Well, that's the plan."

"Well, we can get you there - "

"No need," Timmy interrupted. "I can handle it!"

Sam and Tucker exchanged confused and disbelieving glances, while Danny shrugged. "Whatever - good luck, then. Maybe we'll meet up again later."

"Yeah, maybe."

The trio walked away, leaving only Danielle. She looked after her 'cousin' and friends, then back at Timmy. Making a split-second decision, she ran over and pecked the brunette boy on the lips.

"Take care, Timmy," she said before racing after the others. Timmy just blushed while Trixie scowled. Then she turned to Timmy.

"So, how are you getting us home?" she asked.

Timmy's eyes widened slightly, then he relaxed. "I've got it covered...oh, hey, look, a special on shoes!"

"Really? Where?" Trixie asked, looking around, distracted for the moment. Timmy took that time and muttered to his fairies, who were still hidden, "I wish Trixie and I were back at our houses without ghost powers and that Trixie didn't remember anything."

Two small wands with stars glowed as Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish. Trixie found herself on her bed, utterly confused.

"Ugh...what happened?"

Meanwhile, Timmy was back in his room, sighing. "That was, once again, too close!"

"I hope this has taught you boys a lesson!" Wanda began as she prepared to nag her husband and godson.

"Oh, relax, Wanda," Cosmo said as Wanda 'poofed' the ghost portal away for Timmy. "You know we'll just forget and then a similar situation will happen all over again!"

Wanda and Timmy stared at the green-headed moron. "Did you just say 'situation'? And sound smart?" they asked together.

"What?" Cosmo asked. "Ooh, butterfly!"

Wanda facepalmed and Timmy sighed, flopping down on his bed. "I suppose I can _try_ to be smarter with my wishes, Wanda...but no promises."

"Fine," the pink-haired fairy grumbled, watching her idiot husband fly around crazily.

The pink-hatted boy looked out the window and sighed. "Yep...just another day in the life."

* * *

Well, it ends there! Sorry, though - no sequel or anything! You guys want a sequel, you make one yourselves or make a knock-off of the story or something - though I'd try and get bodiechan's permission first.

I hope you enjoyed this story, folks! Until next time, this is Linzerj, signing out!


	10. Author's Thank You's

~Welcome to the next installment of the Teen Titans Playlist! Next is _Thnks fr th Mmrs_ (Thanks for the Memories) by Fall Out Boy for Robin. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Thnks fr th Mmrs**_

**Fall Out Boy**

_Robin_

Sometime after _Trouble in Tokyo_

_Told in Robin's POV_

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_  
_(It sends you to me without wait)_  
_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_  
_In case God doesn't show_  
_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_  
_And I want these words to make things right_  
_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_  
_"Who does he think he is?"_  
_If that's the worst you got_  
_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Thoughts spun through my head - That wierd slimeball thing Starfire was suppossed to marry when her sister was Grand Ruler of Tamaran, that guy she kissed to learn Japanese in Tokyo...and I recalled how I had been thinking through those times, 'She's mine, back off, who do you think you are?'

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

I began to wonder - what would I have done had Starfire married that slimeball, or if she had said that she liked the way the Japanese guy kissed better than me. But she didn't - and I had the best memories ever from that.

_Been looking forward to the future_  
_But my eyesight is going bad_  
_And this crystal ball_  
_It's always cloudy except for_  
_When you look into the past (look into the past)_  
_One night stand (one night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_  
_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_  
_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_  
_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_  
_Thanks for the memories_  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_


End file.
